


The Engagement

by Milionking



Series: A Very Habby Wedding [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to get married in a private ceremony, Brendan wants to make everything public by getting engaged during a game.  The start of a tale that has been 3 years in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

It’s been 3 years since the Gallys met in the NHL and have been boyfriends for the better part of those 3 years. They want to make their relationship official, but they know that being local celebs may make this more complicated. Brendan wants to do it in the most romantic way possible, but Alex wants privacy and has his own reservations.

“Come on Alex, what are you worried about? People get engaged at hockey games all the time, why not US?” The Gallys have been talking about a wedding over the season and Brendan is trying to convince Alex to agree to do the engagement at a TV time out at Bell Centre. He’s already talked to the PR people and the You Can Play organization thinks it is a wonderful opportunity, but Alex can see problems the others are overlooking.

“It’s not that I don’t think its romantic and all to get engaged in front of the team, but I’m worried about the other 25,000 plus people that will be in the room too.” Alex wants to just get to wedding planning and make it a small family affair with maybe a few teammates that are in the know. He’s afraid this will be an unwelcome distraction in a season that the Canadiens need to show up for.

“It’ll be a TV time out, and at best will only have B-Roll footage of the event. We can work out with the PR people to make the distraction as minimal as possible.” Brendan is now pleading, but has yet to convince Alex that it’s a good idea. “At least let’s meet with our team’s management and see what we are planning? C’mon Alex it’s gonna come out sooner or later, at least this way we do it on our terms.” Alex hates it when Brendan makes a valid point; it usually means he is going to get roped into something he’d rather not do. He just can’t resist those puppy dog eyes and beautiful smile.

“OK, Brendan I’m not going to make promises, but I’ll go to this meeting.” Alex says it so reserved that Brendan sees a glimmer of hope that this may still happen. Brendan already brought the ring and started working on what he’s going to say.

A week later the team has a meeting and Therrien makes this announcement with the Gallys on either side of him.

“Guys, many of you already know about the relationship that Gally and Chucky share. I want to you know that they have the full support of the organization and are working on making this news public knowledge. They are trying to make this announcement with as little distraction as possible, but they want to announce their engagement during a TV timeout at an upcoming game here at home. If you have any reservations, please let me know.”

Patch gets up and tells the team that he fully supports the Gallys in their decision and look forward to an awesome team party after the game to celebrate this team milestone. Whatever happens he hopes the team will stay focused on the game and supports their teammates.

Beaulieu gets up and says he supports his friends and teammates in their relationship and encourages his team to stand up and say it too.

Not more than a minute later the team gets up together and shouts out “WE SUPPORT YOU!” (If Scott Heggart reads this, I’m not plagiarizing I promise!). A smile ensues on Therrien’s face, and tells the team “That’s the spirit!” Alex eases a little, but you can tell he feels the pain in his stomach and almost wants to vomit where he stands.

It’s January and several meetings later, the PR team decides that they have the best time to announce the engagement with the least impact on the team. The date is set for the last game before the All-Star game. Coach Therrien plans to call for a timeout with 5 minutes left in the 3rd, Youppi will come out to the bench to deliver the ring, and then it’s up to the Gallys for the rest of entertainment. The Bruins have been notified what to expect during the game. By pure coincidence, the date is February 12, Alex’s birthday.

Game day arrives and you can tell the usual game day adrenaline is going through the dressing room; Brendan looks casual and confident on the outside but a nervous wreck on the inside, Alex can’t hide what’s going on inside, he looks like he could vomit at any moment. Patch jokingly puts a bucket in front of him; Alex just glares back at him. Both families are in the Geoff Molson’s suite for the festivities; down below Therrien asks both of them if they are ok to play, both of them stating that the game will calm their nerves.

Montreal kills the game against the Bruins. Both Gallys have a goal and an assist, Brendan’s assist is to Alex’s goal, how fitting. Up 5-2 with 5 minutes to go in the 3rd Therrien calls a timeout which confuses the broadcasters. If either Gally wanted to bolt, the time for that has passed. The networks all go to a quick commercial and the PA comes on, “Youppi is down along the bench this has to be something special!” Youppi makes an appearance with a mic and the ring, Gally grabs the mic and ring then gets down on one knee looking up at Alex and looking incredibly small.

“Chucky… um… Alex, we have been roommates and more over the past three years, and I haven’t pictured in my life that we would be in a better place than we are right now. I feel the time is right that I ask for your hand in marriage and spend the rest of our life happy. Will you marry me?”

Alex already knew what was coming, but didn’t know how heartfelt the sentiment his mate would provide, is trying his hardest to stay stoic. Brendan’s romantic side has Alex on the verge of tears Alex screams “YES!” Brendan stands up both remove their helmets and kiss with both teams giving stick applause. The crowd goes absolutely nuts with the loudest cheer in Canadiens recorded history with an ovation of “When’s the date?” repeated over and over until play starts again. Therrien already decided they would get the locker room to themselves for the last 5 minutes of the game for privacy and a quick celebratory make out session.

They get to the locker room and strip off their gloves and sweaters and kiss passionately hoping that no teammate gets hurt or in a fight for the next few minutes, but who cares it’s all in the open now and the team has granted unwavering support. After the long embrace, Alex looks at Brendan and says, “I love you Brendan Gallagher!” “And I love you, Alex Galchenyuk!” What feels like seconds later, but really was about 5 minutes, they head out to the entrance to the locker rooms to see the last few seconds of the game so they can celebrate a win with their team. They don’t know it but Patch has passed out large bottles of a Gatorade to the entire team. The horns sounds the team floods the ice in celebration, but when Patch spots the Gallys, he signals the team to give them a shower. The ice team threw snowballs at them. Brendan and Alex kiss one last time to the fans delight and the team salutes the fans with their sticks before heading to the locker room. If the Gallys feel drenched now, Therrien has his own surprise from the support team.

In the locker room, the moment the Gallys walk in, a thunderous popping of the corks echoes in the room. The support team zips over to the Gallys and douses them in champagne. The team shouts out “KISS,KISS!” until the Gallys comply. Therrien announces the party is at his house, the bus is outside, get showered and changed; he and the Gallys have to go meet the press!

The press conference had little to do with the game itself. Therrien issues the standard statement about how well the team played especially under the circumstances. The press then turned its attention towards the Gallys. Therrien announces that the team has offered its complete support to Brendan and Alex and that this announcement has brought the team closer together as was demonstrated on the ice today. “How does it feel to get your relationship out in the open?” shouts a reporter. They knew the question was coming and already had prepared responses. To keep things under control, Coach Therrien will only allow the one question to them. Brendan’s reply was the most stoic, “We really didn’t think it was this big of a deal, but we knew if we got married our relationship would become public on other people’s terms, we wanted to do it on ours. We are professionals and have a job to do, and we will continue to do as long as the team and our bodies allow.” Alex’s comment followed, “I was at peace our decision to do this although I admit this fanfare is all Brendan’s doing. I will love this guy forever; it is time the world knew how much.” A passionate lip lock ensues; then Therrien announces that they will not take any more questions at this time; the team has a celebration to get to. It is going to be a long night for the Canadiens family.

Brendan and Alex go back to quick shower and change into drier attire and head toward the team bus for the trip to coach’s house, the coach arranged for the bus because he wanted the team to celebrate safely, they were all the guest of the coach tonight. The Gallys board behind Therrien and receive a roaring ovation from the team. Another “KISS” chant rounds the bus and the Gallys gladly comply.

The team arrives at an already set up party. Since this was planned, Therrien had plenty of time to prep his house. Patch offers the celebratory toast:

“To the Gallys, you could have saved us years of the rumor mill by doing this sooner. The team was very proud that you found happiness years ago when the two of you became inseparable. How you kept this from the public this long has to be the biggest miracle either of you have pulled off. In all seriousness, the time has come for the ultimate happiness of marriage for you too, and I can’t picture a better pair of teammates to see this happen to. Brendan and Alex, I look forward to seeing you continue to grow together. TO THE GALLYS!” “GALLYS!”

The engagement celebration goes on till dawn, nobody slept and many are hungover. Therrien, to the team’s delight, cancels practice for the day and a bus arrives to take the team back to the arena to collect their cars. They are all worn out and in need of copious amounts of ibuprofen.

For the Gallys the trip back home means it’s time to christen the new chapter appropriately. After some of the most passionate love-making to date including the hottest flip-flop fuck you can imagine, they cuddle up in bed together. Alex even lets little Brendan be the big spoon. They awaken in the early evening, and get ready for a second celebration this time with their families. Alex’s mom has been cooking the boys’ favorite meals all day and setting one massive table for dinner. Brendan’s family arrives and dinner is served.

During the dinner a massive amount of teasing comes from Alex’s family about Alex not doing the proposing. Alex admitted that Brendan is a better talker than he is and the teasing gives way to agreement. Each parent gets up to toast the engagement and after a good night of food and drink, the Gallys are worn out from playing and partying. Tomorrow is Valentine’s day and they have a lot to celebrate, this time just the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for some of the events in this series are borrowed from other works in tagged with this relationship.
> 
> This is my first work and the first in a 4 part series. Your comments are much appreciated


End file.
